1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a structure for carrying thereon an electronic device, such as a one-chip integrated circuit, and, in particular, to an electronic device mounting structure in which it is so structured that an input line connected to the device is protected against external noises. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an electronic device carrier structure which may be advantageously applied to a one-to-one or unity magnification image sensor for use in a facsimile machine and the like as an input unit for optically reading an original.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of one-to-one image sensors have been proposed for use in facsimile machines, copiers and the like as input units for optically reading an original. In those types of one-to-one image sensors which use photoelectric elements arranged in the form of an array, amplifier circuits must be provided because electric signals produced by such photoelectric elements are relatively low in level. In typical prior art one-to-one image sensors, a plurality of photoelectric elements arranged in the form of a straight line and amplifier circuits for amplifying electrical signals from the photoelectric elements were mounted on separate substrates as connected through relatively long interconnection lines. Thus, there were disadvantages in significant reduction in the level of signal currents due to passage through such relatively long interconnection lines and susceptibility to external noises.